Pickup lines
by AmandaVincent13
Summary: Wally and Robin are in a bit of a duel. Everyday for the next week, they have to go up to their girlfriend (Zatanna and Artemis) and say 1 pickup line. The girls would rank the line 1-10, 10 being the greatest. At the end of the week, whom ever has the most points, wins! Who will win? A sassy, speedster with a bad boy attitude, or a charm full bird, who can win over any girl?
1. Chapter 1

If I owned YJ, would I be sitting at home with a bag of Dorito's writing fanfiction? Didn't think so…

"Hey Artemis, are you from Tennessee? Cause you're the only ten I see…" Wally said, he had on his flirtation face, ready to attack his pray with a pounce… (**LOL THAT SOUNDED ****_REALLY _****SEXUAL…)**

"jeez, I've never heard that one before… give It a three." Artemis was sitting on the couch trying to read her book… course she couldn't get anything done with an eight-teen year old child sitting next to her, she loved her boyfriend, but not enough to deal with the pickup lines.

"Really Wally, that's the best you can do?" Robin was typing away on his computer trying to write a paper for his English class… but he was with Artemis on this, he loved his best friend, but he hated the pickup lines. They kind of made him uncomfortable because his two best friends (besides Roy) were dating and he was always around when something SUPER weird was going on.

"tt, like you could do better? Wally mocked.

"tt, yeah…"

"Fine, then allow me to go get Zatanna…" Wally speed down the hall and a few seconds later all you could hear was this, "WALLY! WHAT THE HELL! PUT ME DOWN! YOU CAN'T BARDGE INTO A 15 YEAR-OLD GIRLS ROOM WITHOUT KNOCKING AND DRAG HER OUT!"

Artemis and Dick just looked at each other, both giggling to their selves… then the heard this, *SLAP* then, "OW!" then, *thud*

Zatanna walked out a few seconds later, her face bright red and her hands in fists down by her side… She. Looked. Pissed. Wally slowly creped around the corner, you could see the hand print on his face.

"Uh, Zee? You okay?" The bird asked, slowly closing his computer.

"NO IM NOT OKAY! I JUST GOT DRAGGED OUT OF MY ROOM BY MY FEET, THEN PICKED UP, THEN DROPPED AGAIN!" Zatanna practacly screamed at the boy, but his face showed no reaction but a small smirk on the left side of his mouth.

"Are you on your period?" Zatanna looked at the boy.

"I'm gonna go finish my homework..." Zatanna began to walk out of the room when Wally yanked her by the arm and said," Wait! Robin here has something he would like to share with you…"

"Uh-huh, ok… shoot."

"A lot of people say that Disney land is the happiest place on Earth. So clearly. They've never been in your arms…"

"Ahhhhh! I want one!" Artemis screeched.

"UM ok… I see how it is. Ok so moment of truth, rated 1-10, 10 being the best, were would you rank that pick up line?"

"7" Artemis said calmly. She glanced over at Zatanna. She was blushing a bright shade of pink. She looked back at Wally. His face red and his hands in fists. He finally spoke. "Oh it. Is. SOOO on…"


	2. something about a library

I looked at my second comment of my first story and I thought about it, so that's how it's gonna go… shout out to Artemis Raven Courtney… read on my young friend… *Devious cackle…* TO THE STORY! ONWARD!

_"__Team, report to briefing room."_ The Batman's voice boomed throughout the cave. One by one the team flooded the briefing. M'gann and Superboy first, then Kaldur and Rocket, then Artemis, Zatanna, Robin, and following them was a very grumpy speedster. They were all in their uniforms.

During the briefing, Wally didn't really pay attention, stuff was just running through his mind (LOL PUN) like,

_What just happened? How the in the living kaboodle did ROBIN! Yeah robin, get better at pickup lines then me? I mean COME ON! Sure he's charming. But come on! 'Clearly they've never been in your arms…' That was cheesy as hell… I flipping hate that kid. Fine, right here and now, I am making it MY MISSION to beat him at the pickup lines. I'll make a deal with myself… I will have more rated points than him by the end of the week…_

The bat turned around and marched out of the room, then he realized he was the only one there. The team had already made its way to the bio-ship.

'_Shit…'_

**Over Happy Harbur…**

"So quick question, what's the mission?" Wally asked.

"Ugh goddamn it Wally! Do you ever listen to the briefings? Artemis scoffed back.

"No, you know me better than that. Oh and Artemis?"

"What do you want?"

"If you were a library book, I would totally check you out."

Artemis blushed. She crossed her arms over her chest and said, "6…"

Wally fist bumped the air and stuck his tongue out at Robin with a smile on his face. He then whispered to himself.

"Wally, 9… Bird boy 7…"

Dick rolled his eyes behind his mask.

"Oh uh, Zatanna while where at this, wanna know what this costumes made of? Boyfriend material."

Zatanna chuckled. "3…"

Wally grunted, his face turned red." Hey Artemis, are you religious? Because you're the answer to all my prayers."

"Hey Zatanna, if I could re-arrange the alphabet, I would put U and I together."

Wally grinded his teeth. IT. IS. SOOOOO. ON. The boys looked at each other. Both of their eyes were narrowed. #ultimatedeathglare. (**I am not going to rate the ones coming up… But it's kind of just gonna keep transitioning off of Wally to Dick back to Wally back to Dick.)**

"Artie, I'm not a photographer, but I can picture you and I together…"

"If you were a tropical fruit, you would be a fine-apple!"

"Do you have a Band-Aid? Cause I just scraped my knee falling for you…"

"If I were a stop light, I'd turn red every time you passed by, just so I could stare at you a bit longer."

"Ok! That one was just plain cheesy!"

"Shut up West! You didn't do much better!"

"Oh I'm gonna-"He was cut off by Aqualad.

"BOYS! You can argue later, right now, we have a mission at hand. We need to stay focused."

"Which brings the question back, what _is _the mission?" Wally snorted.

"The Injustice League is back. They are infecting Ivy's plant spores' with Joker's laughing gas. They claimed their going to bring the plants up from the streets, open the spores', then infect hundreds of millions of people. No Biggy." Robin shrugged.

"Alright…" Wally sank back into his seat.

**Sorry this one is short. But the next one will be about during the fight. I definitely didn't write any of these pickup lines, I literally Google searched 'good pickup lines' and got these off a website. Except for the first one about the library. My good friend Artemis Raven Courtney asked me to do that one in the comments. I will post the next one eventually. The next one will have A LOT of language in it because of Artemis. You will see why, and if I so say so myself, the reason is pretty friggin hilarious. PLEASE REVIEW! EVEN IF YOU WANNA THROW THIS STORY IN THE FIREY PITS OF HELL FIRE, TELL ME ABOUT IT AND TELL ME HOW TO MAKE IT BETTER! Love me… im so single…**

**-Amanda**


	3. sorry

Hey I'm sorry... I'm not gonna continue this story… unless I get some reviews saying to continue. Its not like me to dis-continue a story but I just don't like this story, i just really don't like it.

-Amanda Vincent


End file.
